The Day After
by Ethelfreda
Summary: Having spent their first night together, Julia and William begin the new life they have committed to and that means dealing with those little bumps in the road that all couples must face along the way.
1. Chapter 1

_Having spent their first night together, Julia and William begin the new life they have committed to and that means dealing with those little bumps in the road that all couples must face along the way._

Slowly wakefulness crept into his dreams clearing away the fog that he had come floating in. He became aware that he was holding her hand and that her hand was lying on his chest. In order to be absolutely certain he wasn't dreaming he decided it might be a good idea to open his eyes if just for an instant. No, it wasn't a dream-he was in Julia's bed with Julia beside him and with that realization the events of the previous night washed over him in warm, comforting waves. Serene and at peace he savored each memory as they echoed softly through his body. Never in his life had he felt so peaceful or so content. The rustling of sheets and the sound of footsteps fading down the hall, reminding him of the reality behind his dreams and that it was well worth leaving this pleasant, blissful place half way between sleep and wakefulness. As he began to emerge in the here and now knowledge of her absence quietly demanded his attention. "Julia?" No answer. "Julia?" Still no answer.

Concern wrinkled his brow as he reached for her finding only her perfume that sparked vivid and passionate memories. Quickly slipping into his trousers and shirt he went in search of his love but when he found her, she was sitting on the sofa, tears streaming down her face.

"Julia, what is the matter?"

"William it is that time of the month for me, and I won't be able to … I can't have sex with you for several days! I don't want to disappoint you, this is so inconvenient, and I'm so sorry."

He drew her into his arms thinking that this was one of those aspects of womanhood that was always shrouded in mystery and spoken of only in hushed tones, and while he understood it was intensely personal, it was inescapable when a man and a woman lived together. Concern that she was both embarrassed and disappointed prompted him to lighten her mood. "My understanding is that this happens at regular intervals, and I am not surprised, shocked or cross with you. You have nothing to apologize for and to be quite honest, I am a little relieved."

"Relieved?"

"Last night was like a miracle for me, Julia, but we have to realize that I am not a young man and I do have to learn to husband my resources."

A smile touched her lips. "I understand, William, and as a physician, I should have been more aware of your impending decrepitude. Perhaps we should limit our encounters to once a week."

"Now let's not be hasty, Julia, there's no reason to go to those extremes. I propose we that we precede on a case by case basis."

"I see. So you believe we should treat the symptoms rather than the disease?"

"Precisely what I had in mind."

"You know there are those who believe that approach is controversial."

"They are definitely misguided." He nuzzled her hair, smiling.

Seeing her return his smile lightened his heart and their kiss was soft and gentle, conveying all the love they felt for each other but not the passion. For now they just wanted to enjoy being with each other which was more than enough. Well it was more than enough for a few moments until the distant rumble of yearnings and stirrings caused them to seek a diversion. "I think it might be time for breakfast."

Since William had perfected his morning routine to an art and could wash up, shave and dress in less than half an hour, Julia let him precede her to the bathroom. When she came downstairs a short while later she found he had set the table, put the kettle on, and was busy cooking omelets.

"Mmm. That smells delicious. Shall I make toast?"

"Yes, I put the bread by the stove." As she passed him he wrapped his arm around her waist kissing her with rather more enthusiasm than she expected.

"None of that now, I must make the toast."

"Rejected for a piece of toast, I suppose that means the honeymoon is over."

"May I remind you this isn't our honeymoon, strictly speaking, so you just wait until then and we'll see who rejects whom for a piece of toast." She was enjoying the relaxed banter between the two of them realizing how easy it was to be with him. Removing the first two slices of toast from the toasting forks she quickly buttered them, then skewering two more slices of bread and just as she finished the last two slices the omelets were steaming on their plates.

"Toast is such a treat. I never make it when I'm alone because it takes too much time and I end up with either cold toast or cold eggs. Neither of which I enjoy."

"You won't have to worry about that much longer." His eyes were simply beautiful and the happiness she saw in them gladdened her heart. "William, we don't have to wait at all. Why don't you move in here with me now, before we are married?"

Catching him off guard he took a moment to respond. "Julia, please don't misunderstand, I have no objection to moving in with you, but what about your neighbors? Wouldn't they gossip?"

"Men! Sometimes I wonder how any of you get through the day! By now every one of my neighbors is fully aware you spent the night with me, so whatever part of my reputation you are trying to protect is already destroyed. Like I say, in for a penny in for a pound."

"If you are certain, Julia, I would like that very much; I don't ever want to spend another night away from you."

Smiling happily she turned her attention to breakfast. "You know, this omelet is really quite delicious. Had I known you were so handy in the kitchen, I would have married you years ago."

"Is that what you have been waiting for, to test my skills in the kitchen?"

"That's right. Never mind that you are without doubt the most intelligent person I know; and setting aside the fact that you are unfailingly kind and considerate; discounting the notion that your are one of the most handsome men I have ever seen; and even overlooking the fact that your body reminds me of a Greek god; your ability to cook is without doubt your most attractive quality."

"Well that is good to know."

"And we must take into consideration your hat."

"My hat?"

"Yes, your hat. I have seen many a top hat and a bowler, but your homburg was the only one that left me breathless."

"I knew the homburg was the right choice."

"A wise choice indeed. If I were attracted to a bowler hat, I would have thrown myself at the Inspector!" It only took a second for the laughter to begin Julia just managing to say, "I can see it now …" and when he nodded his head amid what can only be described as guffaws she laughed all the more. With some effort they managed to get themselves under control with phantom laughter gripping them only occasionally.

Taking advantage of the opportunity to consider their immediate future they settled down with a fresh pot of tea to review their options for the day ahead and after much discussion, they had prioritized three objectives for the day. First, begin planning their wedding. Second, inform Mrs. Kitchen of his intention to move. Third, tell their friends about their wedding. After an hour of telephoning, checking and rechecking details, plans were set in motion and soon they found themselves walking through the park entrance.

Walking was one of their favorite activities, having spent most of their time together hiking, picnicking and exploring the park's extensive grounds. Budding trees and shrubs spoke the arrival of spring as well as the verdant hues spreading over the lawns. Tens of thousands of bulbs stretching their leaves toward the sun promised vast swaths of yellow, red, and purple blossoms in the weeks to come. Over the course of many years of exploration they had discovered the most isolated and secluded spots in the park, and the bench they currently occupied was one of their finds.

A particular favorite of theirs, it was well off the beaten path yet it provided one of the loveliest views in the city with wide lawns spreading before them dotted by majestic specimen trees and large plantings of flowering shrubs. Having spent many hours here in all seasons they easily imagined how the view would look in just a few weeks making a mental note to return when everything was in bloom. But for now the isolated bench was the perfect place to sit, enjoy the sun, and quietly discuss their plans.

"You know that I want to get married as soon as possible, but planning a wedding seems to be an undertaking fraught with peril. When Mrs. Kitchen's niece got married a few years ago two of the bridesmaids from out of town were staying in one of the apartments. One night after dinner I was reading the newspaper in the parlor where the niece and the two young women were engaged in an animated discussion about a seating chart for the wedding dinner. I remember them arguing about the most inconsequential things like seating one party near another party were major points of contention including forecasts as of dire consequences should the mothers of the bride and groom be displeased with the final arrangement. I found this all very unpleasant and confusing since priority seemed to have been placed on the desires of others and not the wishes of the bride and groom."

"What's more it wasn't fifteen minutes until the bride-to-be had broken down weeping and one of the bridesmaids stormed out of the room. I'm afraid it was not my finest hour, Julia; I tiptoed out of the parlor, went in search of Mrs. Kitchen, told her what transpired, and beat a hasty retreat up to my room. They must have sorted it out, though, because Mrs. Kitchen's description of the wedding sounded like something out of a fairy tale. I must admit I was surprised to hear it, because from the way those young women were arguing I half expected we would be called to quell a riot."

Laughing she responded, "Oh William, you don't know the half of it, but all weddings are fraught with emotion, and the bigger the wedding the more emotion."

"Do you want a big wedding?"

"I had a big wedding and it didn't turn out well."

"Alright, what kind of wedding do you think we should have?"

"It depends on who we invite. For my part I want Ruby and Emily to attend."

"Of course, and George, Mrs. Kitchen and the Brackenreids."

"I think we should invite all the men at the station house."

"I agree. We have a good group of men and when I look back over the past few years I realize that they all have been involved in our courtship to one degree or another."

"They certainly have. How many people men are there at the station?"

"There are twenty-two men, so if they all attend with their wives and sweethearts that would be forty-four plus six, plus three that's fifty-three in total. But what about your colleagues, Julia, shouldn't you invite them?"

"Most of them attended my first wedding, William, and many have not really gotten over the divorce fiasco and murder trial."

"Do they still think you killed Darcy?"

"No, they know I didn't or at least I hope they know. From the day I married Darcy I never really fit in with that group. The wives never felt comfortable around me because I was a doctor, even though I did my best enduring hours of conversation about fashion, the trouble with servants, and all of the latest gossip. The men didn't accept me as a colleague because I was a woman so I really had no place with them. Besides I don't care for them all that much and I think that all in all it is best to let sleeping dogs lie."

"If you're sure. Now that we have a tentative guest list, what is our next step?"

"We must find someone to officiate. I know we cannot be married in the Church, but do you want a church wedding or would you prefer something like a garden wedding? Keep in mind that we will still have to find a minister to conduct the service."

"Would a Protestant minister be willing to perform a wedding for a Roman Catholic?"

Julia's smile was a little cynical. "It usually depends of how much they need for their building fund."

"Oh Julia, you can' mean that."

"Well, I do in a way, but I think we can find a man of the cloth who will take pity on us."

"That brings up another subject Julia. I appreciate fully that we are not married yet, and we won't be ready for a while, but when we do adopt children, I want to raise them in the Church. Would you be offended?"

"No William, not if you let them explore other beliefs and when they are old enough, make their own decisions on matters of faith. For my part I will support you as far as I can, although I will be unable to answer some of their questions about the Church simply because I don't know. I promise I will not undermine their religious training, but I will answer their questions as honestly as I can."

"I can't ask more than that, and it is what I was hoping for. Thank you."

"William, I know we have argued about religion, but your faith is part of you and it has shaped the kind of man you are. Since I am completely and madly in love with you, I have to concede that it must not be entirely a bad thing." He smiled at her concession to his faith, a first in their relationship.

"Are there any more details we have to discuss at this point?"

"Do you mind if I enlist Ruby's help. She enjoys planning events and she is really quite good at it."

"I don't mind as long as she doesn't go overboard. Her enthusiasm sometimes gets the better of her."

"Yes it can, but I think I can keep her imagination in check. Besides, she will be so thrilled we are actually getting married she won't dare do anything to upset us. But I will certainly need her to help find the right venue. We have two things in our favor, it will be a relatively small wedding and we are open to many possible locations, so that should make it easier. Once we decide on the location, we can sort out the rest. If we get married in the afternoon, I would like to have a supper either in a restaurant that can accommodate fifty people, or find a nice place to rent where we can have the meal catered."

"Then I think that is all we can do about the wedding for now, and it is time we went to see Mrs. Kitchen"


	2. Chapter 2

_Mrs. Kitchen had been William's landlady since he moved to Toronto. When he was a Constable, he could only afford her smallest room, barely large enough to hold a bed and a dresser. As he rose through the ranks and his salary increased he moved to larger and larger rooms until he occupied his current apartment. When he was promoted to Detective, he rented the room that adjoined his through a connecting door, and the extra space gave him room to bring in bookcases and fill them with is precious books and journals._

_She had nursed him when he was sick, provided a warm presence when he needed company, and lectured him when she thought he needed it. She had been the one constant in his life that never failed him, and although he never thought of her as a substitute for his mother, he knew she was a good friend, and he loved her._

Mrs. Kitchen was in the garden when they arrived, and it appeared she had just completed preparing her flower beds for springtime. "Good morning William, Dr. Ogden. Please excuse the mess; now that the weather has changed I wanted to get my beds ready for some annuals. How are you today?"

"We are fine Mrs. Kitchen. If you are not too busy, we would like to have a word with you."

"Why certainly, I'm finished here. Give me a moment to wash up and I'll make us some nice tea and scones. Would you like to go to the parlor?"

"Ah, thank you." Waiting in the parlor while Mrs. Kitchen prepared tea and scones was a little like waiting for a judge to pronounce a sentence—there was hope for a reprieve in that the tea might be adequate, and there was dread in the certain knowledge that the scones would not be. The prospect of this was known to bring strong men to tears.

Without warning a human whirlwind blew into the room. "It looks like spring is finally here and I just had to get the garden ready, but I won't plant anything for a week or two just to make sure we don't have a cold snap. Mrs. Rutherford has several seedlings that will be ready to plant by then, and I have some impatiens and petunias starting. Dr. Ogden, how do you take your tea?"

Stunned by the barrage delivered by the small human dynamo Julia was did not respond to the question. Instead she watched as the woman sat the tray on the table between the loveseat she and William occupied and the chair Mrs. Kitchen finally perched on. Although she had met the older before, she had not had occasion to spend any time with her, and this experience quite took her breath away, and finding her voice she answered, "One sugar and some milk, please."

"Very well." She busied herself pouring the tea and when she had served everyone their scones she sat back in her chair looking at them over the rim of her teacup. Surveying her guests with shrewd eyes, she decided to make polite conversation for the moment. "Do you garden Dr. Ogden?"

"Please call me Julia. Yes I do, although my work prevents me from doing as much as I would like to. I notice that your house is south facing so you will have plenty of sunlight in your front garden. What annuals are you thinking of planting?" Not thinking about what she was doing, she took a bite of the scone, which caused her face to undergo the most fascinating transformation.

The lovely smile gracing her lips assumed the fixed quality more often associated with rigor mortis while her bright eyes glazed over as though they had been blinded by some unseen agency. While William was exercising every ounce of will power to keep from laughing out loud, Julia felt like she was fighting for her life. Finally it was the training in deportment that saved her, as she managed a weak smile, which in itself amazed her for she was certain that she what she had ingested contained a large amount of formaldehyde with just a hint of anise.

Seemingly oblivious to the life and death struggle going on before her eyes, Mrs. Kitchen continued the horticultural theme of the conversation. "Well, I don't think you can have a better display than a large bed of petunias. They are prolific bloomers and last through to the end of summer. What do you plant?"

Realizing that she would live after all Julia somehow managed to respond, "I put petunias in big pots and hang them on my porch, and I plant different combinations of other annual in the beds." She decided she was definitely going to take the scone for analysis.

Still reeling from her recent brush with death and unable to think of anything else to say about petunias, Julia's momentary silence produce a lull in the conversation and the opening Mrs. Kitchen has been waiting for. "Well, I must say it does my heart good to see you both looking so happy, and I mean it when I say that at long last my prayers have been answered. So tell me, when is the wedding?"

William sputtered and only managed to grab his napkin in time, "Mrs. Kitchen, your detecting skills are quite impressive."

"Detection has nothing to do with it, William. I don't mean to be indelicate, but I can tell by looking at the both you what has happened, and about time too, I might add. You'll be taking your things to Dr. Ogden's I imagine."

"Well yes, but not all at one time. We came so I might collect a few items and to let you know that I will be moving out although not for several weeks yet. I don't want to just pile everything in Julia's parlor all at once. We want to take some time incorporating my things into the household, and give you time to find another renter."

"That is very wise and I appreciate your thoughtfulness. Now William, why don't you run along and gather what you need, I would like to have a chat with Julia."

Feeling like a child being sent to bed, he excused himself and went upstairs but not before surreptitiously slipping a large piece of his scone in his pocket.

"My dear, I am so relieved that you are finally together, I know that William was determined to uphold his principles and moral code, but you are both adults, as I often told him, but he would not budge. I love him like a son, and he has suffered these many years waiting for you. Don't misunderstand I am not blaming you alone; he is sometimes his own worst enemy and I've lost track of the times I wanted to shake some sense into him. He loves you more than I've known anyone to love another person. I'll say this once, and hope you understand: Don't hurt him. The last time almost killed him."

This second bombardment surprised her almost as much as the first, and once again Julia had to take a moment to absorb the latest salvo. Clearly, the older woman had no qualms whatsoever about speaking her mind, and she was not in the least intimidated by Julia's social position or professional status. A less intelligent woman might have taken offence at her audacity, but Julia understood exactly why the older woman said what she did, and she admired her for it. "Mrs. Kitchen, I appreciate your concern for William, and I am very grateful that he has had you in his life to take care of him. I promise you I will not hurt him. I only want to spend the rest of my life loving him."

"I'm glad to hear that. I know you are the right woman for him, but I hope you know how very special he really is."

"I have some idea, and I'm learning more with each passing day."

"Are you going to get married in the Church?"

Having forgotten that Mrs. Kitchen was also Roman Catholic, she paused a moment before she answered and after deciding to be as candid as the older woman had she explained, "No we won't. William understands and accepts my views on religion, and he would never ask me to pretend to have faith when I don't. By the same token, I don't want him to abandon his faith; it is so much of what makes William the man he is."

"What about children?"

"I cannot have children, Mrs. Kitchen, but we do want to adopt. It is his desire to raise them in his faith, and I will do whatever I can to assist him in that endeavor."

"That has taken a weight off of mind, and yes his faith is very important to him. I'm relieved to know that you understand that. I know he will be a wonderful father." Just then a light rap on the door announced William's return.

"I believe I have what I need for the next week or so."

"That's good, William. I will surely miss you, but I know you are going to be happy."

"Mrs. Kitchen, we expect to see you from time to time, this is not good-bye forever."

"I realize that William, but you two will need to get used to living together, as all couples do, and it takes time. Now if you will excuse me, I have two new renters coming in tomorrow and I must see that their rooms are ready."

"We'll take our leave then, and thank you for the tea." She kissed him on the cheek and on an impulse he hugged her to him. "Well that is a first, I must say."

Laughing out loud Julia said, "Mrs. Kitchen you are a treasure" She and the older woman shared a very warm embrace.

"If he gives you any trouble you just come to me and I'll help you straighten him out," she winked.

"You can be certain I will, and thank you again for the tea and the delightful conversation."

"Yes, well, good-bye you two. I will expect to hear from you in a week, William."

Once back in the carriage and safely out of ear shot they both burst into laughter. "Watching your face transform was the most amazing thing I have ever witnessed. You went from the lovely vibrant Julia Ogden to something now unlike one of George's zombies." And this set him off again in gales of laughter.

"Thank you very much William," she snapped in a pretended pique. "I thought I was going to expire. Oh damn it. I wanted to take some of that scone to the lab. There has to be something toxic in it." His smile reminded her of a little boy who had just done something very naughty as he removed the piece of the purloined scone from his pocket.

"Oh William, how wonderful. Thank you so much. I will take it to the hospital tomorrow and test it."

"What did she have to say to you?"

"She was just so precious. She hopes I appreciate what a good man you are. She is glad we will be raising our children in the Church, and there was a gentle, but I do not doubt a lethal undercurrent that if I hurt you again, my life will be forfeit. And I do not think she was joking, but I love that she defends you like a mother hen."

"She has been the one person I could count on for almost half my life, Julia. I always thought of her more as an aunt or an older cousin. But she is as sweet and kind as she can be. I hope you don't find anything toxic in that scone, I don't want to have to arrest her for attempted murder."

Once again laughter spilled out of the carriage to the amusement of those they passed. John, Julia's long time driver and handy man, wore a very satisfied smile on his face. He and his wife Maria had been praying for her to find happiness, too, and from what he could tell, the Detective was determined to keep her that way.

Arriving home, Julia checked the post then made some tea. William removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves which made her smile; he certainly had slipped into domesticity with ease, and he was so easy to be around. He cooked, he washed dishes, and he tidied up after himself. That was enough to make most women fall head over heels for him, but he showed definite signs of other talents and she knew she had better stop thinking about that right now.

The newspaper obscured him from her view. "William, I have a fresh pot of tea. Would you like a cup?"

Their breakfast had been somewhat late, but it had been hours since then and he was feeling a little hungry. "That sounds wonderful, Julia." Folding the paper he went into the kitchen. There was something about sitting at the table with her that made him feel so at home.

She was in the pantry and emerged with a plate of miniature pastries. "Maria, John's wife, usually picks up whatever I might need a few times a week. It looks like today she thought we needed pastries."

"Are these from Waterman's? They have the best pastries in town." And with that he selected a few of the tempting morsels.

"Yes, they are. I have a weakness for their pastries, but I had to tell Maria to stop buying them every day. I was putting on weight!"

"That would never do, and to save you from that terrible fate, I think I will remove one more so it won't tempt you."

"How gallant of you kind sir."

"I hope you appreciate that my willingness to sacrifice myself this way is only a slight indication of the depth of my love and devotion to you."

"Yes, I can see how you are suffering on by behalf." She wrinkled her nose at him and giggled. "You keep that up my good man, and you will be riding your bicycle a few extra miles to keep the pounds off."

"You may well be right about that Julia, but these are miniature pastries, and I only had four." Once again that little boy shone on his face and she could not resist kissing him. "Come help me decide what I should wear tonight." She pulled him out of the chair and up the stairs where she selected four gowns to choose from, and they spent the next hour or so discussing the merits of each gown an how to accessorize them.

As he was completed the last knot in his tie, William considered their conversation to be a fascinating insight into the world of women's fashion and was grateful he only had one choice for evening wear.


	3. Chapter 3

_Henri opened his restaurant six years ago when moved to Toronto with his two greatest assets-Georg the chef, and Maurice the head waiter. This triumvirate worked together seamlessly creating one of Toronto's finest restaurants. With delicious food, impeccable service and Henri's bonhomie, they had found a winning combination._

_William and Julia were among Henri's favorite customers partly because he was infatuated with Julia and partly because he enjoyed speaking with William in his native tongue but mostly his because he could not resist the appeal of their epic romance._

Let us not forget that while Julia and William were living through their trials and tribulations, there was a group of people who had endured and suffered through the on-again off-again rollercoaster ride of their courtship and who had agonized with them every step of the way. That stalwart band included Inspector and Mrs. Thomas Brackenreid, Constable George Crabtree, Dr. Emily Grace, and Miss Ruby Ogden and although they had supported the couple through thick and thin, years of watching as events beset them at every turn, this small cadre had arrived at the end of their collective patience. Their constant and only question being _what was is going to take to get the couple together?_ So desperate were they that at one point, a plot to kidnap the couple; take them to a remote location, and lock them in a room together for two weeks was given serious consideration, but at the last moment sanity prevailed and the plan was scuttled.

Blissfully unaware of the chaos left in the wake of their seven-year relationship Julia and William decided to deliver the good news of their engagement to these very same friends who would be assembling at _Henri's _in less than an hour. When she made the reservations, Julia asked Henri to seat the party in a secluded alcove so they could enjoy a small measure of privacy. Upon their arrival Henri greeted them with genuine affection showing them the surprise he had waiting for them. The dear man had worked wonders and by rearranging booths and relocating a huge variety of potted plants, he had created what appeared to be a private dining room, complete with its own buffet, Persian carpet, lamps, and a beautiful table showcasing his best linens, china, crystal, and silver. It was a perfect little gem of a room, exceeding their wildest expectations. Tears filled Julia's eyes as she gazed at the enchanted scene before her. She wrapped her arms around the man and gave him a big kiss on the cheek, while William stepped forward to shake his hand, but before he knew it Henri had embraced the younger man with typical Gallic enthusiasm. Julia noted a tear in his eye as he offered his best wishes and congratulations to the couple.

Since they had arrived early, they took several minutes to take in the lovely scene where exquisite Haveland china surround by Harcourt crystal and Christolfe silver, whispered a dignified elegance. This impression was enhanced by the beautiful orchids and roses arranged in low vases along the center of the table while candles standing in several silver candelabra placed around the room cast a golden glow over the entire scene lending it an air of magic and romance.

Now that the moment had arrived, Julia and William felt more anxious than they expected when they greeted the Brackenreids offering them champagne that was served by the nearly invisible Maurice, Henri's most discreet waiter. Within moments Emily, Ruby, and George joined the party, adding their approval to other comments on the lovely space. Ruby was so impressed she declared her intention to hire Henri to decorate her house, while Margaret nurtured less grandiose designs of a similar nature regarding the jolly Parisian.

The atmosphere cast a spell over the small gathering and soon they had all taken their seats chatting happily with each other. Maurice conjuring menus out of thin air took their orders then served each guest more champagne.

Julia and William stood, once again surprised at the butterflies in their stomachs. "Julia and I are very happy that we can share this evening with or dear friends and family. We are more grateful than you can know for the years of support, kindness, and extraordinary patience you have shown us, and we hope that in the future we can be the kind of friends to you that you have been to us. We would like to propose a toast to you all. Thank you from the bottom of our hearts for your friendship, loyalty and steadfastness. We owe this day to you. God bless you all." He touched his glass to Julia's and they drank in honor of their friends.

Julia resumed her seat while holding his hand up, William signaled for silence. Clearing his throat he continued, "As you know, Julia and I seem to have reached an impasse, unable to move forward, and we, as well as all of you began to despair of our ever overcoming the impasse, and that is the reason for this festive evening. We wanted you to be the first to know that have found a way around the difficulties of the past, and within a very few weeks we will be married."

Cheers, applause, and laughter greeted this announcement with shouts of 'Well done!' 'At last!' and 'I don't believe it!' echoing around the table causing the couple to blush as their faces beamed with love and happiness. After the excitement died down, he again called for quiet. "Julia, you are the only woman in the world I could ever love. You are the other half of myself, and without you, my life would end. But with you all things are possible, and I know that our future will be the fulfillment of all our hopes and dreams. I love you more than I thought it was possible for a man to love a woman, and I thank God, every day that I found you. To you my love, my life." Tears glistened in everyone's eyes as they raised their glasses and drank to Julia.

Taking is seat, he gave her a shy smile while she took his head in her hands kissing him deeply and passionately to which he responded with equal fervor. It took a moment for the sound of cheers and applause to penetrate their consciousness, and when it did they both turned bright red joining in the laughter. The arrival of their appetizers spared them further embarrassment as questions from their friends filled the air. After a few moments of everyone talking over each other William suggest that it might be easier if they asked their questions one at a time. Margaret, why don't you start off?

"Thank you William. Since you haven't set a date yet, I imagine you haven't selected a location. What places are you considering?"

William gladly relinquished the floor to Julia, "We were leaning toward an outdoor wedding. I was hoping that you, Ruby, and Emily might have some ideas and could help identify a garden large enough to accommodate a little over fifty people. If you have any ideas, we can have lunch tomorrow or the next day to discuss them."

"That would be wonderful! I do have several ideas and I can do some preliminary investigation before we meet next."

"There are several lovely gardens I know. Margaret, perhaps we can investigate them tomorrow, so we will have several options for Julia to choose from." Ruby's enthusiasm at the prospect of working with Margaret, which surprised Julia because her younger sister believed she could do just about anything without the help of anyone. Maybe she was growing up after all.

Emily was gratified that she had been asked to help plan the wedding. She knew her friends were out of sorts with her for continuing to see Leslie Garland, but she decided not to tell him about any of this.

The festive nature of the gathering encouraged them to linger and after ordering dessert and coffee, champagne once more appeared in their flutes, and this time, the Inspector rose, glass in hand. He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts, and in a surprisingly quiet and gentle voice he spoke directly to the couple. "Julia, William, this is a very private toast to two people who deserve all the happiness in the world. We have been with you through good times and bad, joy and sorrow. You have brightened our days and broken our hearts, but we never stopped loving you. May you have a lifetime of happiness together! Cheers!" Margaret beamed at her husband's eloquence, while everyone at the table felt the truth of his words; his sincerity touching them all deeply.

As the evening began to wind down and after finishing their coffee and the last of the champagne, Thomas and Margaret were the first to say good-bye since the boys had school the next day. Retrieving his hat and Margaret's purse, they took their leave amid handshakes, hugs and kisses. Out of habit more than anything else, Thomas asked Murdoch if he wanted a ride to his apartment. The look that passed between Julia and William was spoke volumes. "No, thank you, that won't be necessary I will be returning to our home with Julia."

"Well that's fine then. See you in the morning." It wasn't until their carriage was on its way that William's words penetrated his mind. "Margaret, did Murdoch just say that he is living with Julia?"

"Yes he did, Thomas. I thought that is was pretty obvious."

"How was it obvious? Did Julia say anything to you?"

"Of course not! Didn't you notice the way they both practically glowed? My word, Thomas, it was as plain as day!"

Ruby and Emily hugged and kissed Julia and William warmly, Ruby shedding quiet tears at her sister's happiness, and as they turned back toward the table they saw George standing awkwardly in the shadows. Their happiness warmed his heart and brought tears to his eyes. "I didn't think you two would ever get together and my heart broke for you. To see you now this happy is just about the best news I ever received, and I just wanted you to know that I am extremely happy for you both. I cannot think of any two people who love each other as much as you do, or who deserve to be together more than you do. Also, I wanted to thank you for including me in the celebrations this evening."

"Thank you, George. How could we possibly have an engagement party and not invite you? You have been by my side from the beginning, and I don't what I would have done without your support. You are our friend and you will always be welcome." William held out his to the younger man then put his arm around him in an affectionate embrace. Somewhat taken aback George awkwardly patted the Detective's back.

Julia's embrace was even more embarrassing for the constable, but she would not release him until he returned her hug and just when the he thought the worst was over she gave him an affectionate kiss on the kiss. If there is a shade of color that is redder that bright crimson then that would be the color of George's face.

"Can we give you a ride home?"

"I would like that very much, thank you."

Henri and Maurice appeared, ready to restore the dining room to its original configuration and surprised to see the trio still there. "Julia extender her arms to the restaurant owner and grasped his hands in hers. "Henri, dear friend, we are at a loss for words to express our gratitude for the extraordinary gift you have given us. This little dining room cast a magical spell over us making this evening a beautiful memory we will never forget. Thank you so very, very much." And the chef found himself in her grateful embrace thoroughly kissed on both cheeks.

Shifting her attention to Maurice she hugged and kissed him. "Maurice, I will never know how you manage to appear and disappear like a will-o-the-wisp at the instant we needed you. I have a very strong suspicion that you just might be a genie, but we want you to know that this evening would not have been quite so special. Thank you, so much."

"It was our pleasure, madam. Rarely do we have the honor to be in the presence of true love."

Julia and William were deeply affected by his remarks. He shook the waiter's hand with sincere appreciation then turning to Henri, and speaking in French expressed his gratitude and appreciation to his friend. Their conversation ended with an enthusiastic embrace and kisses on cheeks.

Chatting happily Henri escorted his guests to their carriage and bade them a fond adieu. While the three friends travelled to George's apartment they lost track of time reminiscing about their evening, the dining room and the wonderful food so they were surprised when the carriage stopped in front of the constable's building. Seeming to have overcome his shyness George placed a gentle kiss on Julia's cheek and he took William's hand in his shaking it warmly. Now it was Julia and William's turn to be astounded, and as their carriage pulled away they enjoyed a gentle laugh at their friend's newfound confidence. Yes tonight was magical indeed.

Thank you to all of you who read this fic and reviewed it.

Thank you again to the stalwart FiBeeN and LemmingDancer for their continuing support.


End file.
